


Only Fools Rush In

by WriterRider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRider/pseuds/WriterRider
Summary: Lance and Keith like each other. Some stories about how they met, how they got together, and their relationship.





	Only Fools Rush In

Keith wasn’t a romantic, not by any stretch of the word. He was hopeless when it came to grand gestures. The gooey sappy feelings, the heart of it, never really felt honest. That just wasn’t him. He didn’t have much romantic experience anyways. He’d had one boyfriend when he was in high school. It had been top secret, something for their eyes only that had lasted at most a couple of months. Keith didn’t love easy like that. Keith loved friends easy; he loved them like family. Friends and family, platonic love, that made sense, that came quicker. Even then, by others people’s standards, Keith’s love was slow; it took time. Where platonic love took months, possibly even years, his romantic affections? That would take decades, centuries. The other person would be dead before Keith reciprocated. He’d never really loved someone like that. His boyfriend had been a thing, a very real thing, that had passed, slipped through his fingers without too much real remorse or sadness. He’d known from the start that it wasn’t worth years of his life to pine after a guy who saw it as nothing more than testing the waters. Of course, it still stung to see what once had been his with an arm looped around a girl the next day, but hey, that was just life; people moved on easy, and Keith just had to be willing to do the same. Move on easy. He could do that.

But not now, not now for sure. This boy was different. He wasn’t a boy, really; he was something more than just that. He was something special. Keith knew he was in deep, that he would never move on easy from him. Because Lance McClain was just so good, too good to be true, too good for his own sake. He’d known Lance for little over a couple months, no more than a minute in Keith time, and he already knew. He already knew how he felt when he looked at Lance. He knew how his heart beat faster at Lance’s laugh, the one that sounded like angels singing down from heaven. He knew how he twiddled his fingers and fidgeted when Lance talked, the sound of his voice rich and beautiful, a melody made of the epitome of humanity. He held Lance in such high regards, so overwhelmed by him and yet so overcome with it, so willing to bask in the honey sweet circumstances. 

It scared him to think that such a thing existed, that Lance broke all his boundaries, put creaks in all his rules, stirred up the sand and made gravity cease its hold on his stability for a while. Lance was the only exception to every little itty bitty rule and law Keith had ever put in place. It crumbled his foundation, made him question everything. How could one person make all the difference? Why was it only Lance McClain? Why did it have to be so much? Because it was; it was so much on his poor tired heart to feel things like this, so fully and completely, to feel as though his lungs were about to burst, to feel as though his entire body was bound to unravel any time he felt Lance accidentally brush against him. Lance was something wonderful and crazy, making him go along for a ride of it, a shot glass full of the stuff. It was like a silent bullet, a parasite of love inside him, finally making its way to the vital organs and preparing to stuff itself on the buffet before it. 

He was so in his own head, over-thinking every motion and sound he made. Pidge and Hunk could see so easily. They smirked at him in sideways glances, making him squirmy and bright red. They’d never really explicitly talked about it but they both knew. Pidge had been his best friend since they were little kids. Hunk had joined the friend group shortly after when he moved. Lance, however, was a special case (as always). Hunk had lived next door to Lance before he moved. They’d texted every so often but because he lived farther away, they never got to meet up. However, Lance had promised when they were very young that they would undoubtedly share a dorm room in college. Just as promised, they did. Just as promised, Hunk introduced him. 

Keith didn’t believe in love at first sight. That was bullshit, even in regular situations. But Keith was realistic and knew that even people who loved quicker couldn’t genuinely believe that crap. Sure, it sounded swoon worthy and appealing in some lights, but imagine what it would be like to play out your modern day Romeo and Juliet fantasies: get married the day you meet and later find out that they’re the worst person ever. Rushing things was a bad idea, a concept Keith lived by strictly, and to a fault. 

However, he could reasonably say that you could be attracted to someone the first moment you met them based on looks alone. He’d never thought he’d be the victim of that, but here he was, looking at the most gorgeous boy he had ever laid eyes on, struggling to pry his eyes away and not look like the weirdest person in the world. He had settled for looking at the floor, only managing to look him in the eyes for the moment when they shook hands. It lasted no more than a second but it felt like ages, standing there looking into his big blue eyes, hands touching, desperately trying to memorize every inch of his face.  
It had been over the course of eight (give or take a few) weeks that he had really and truly fallen in love with him on an emotional level. He’d spent so many nights playing board games, watching movies, going out for coffee. All of it had been purely platonic, Hunk and Pidge both present, but Keith was craving something more. He wanted to be honest, to be true. 

 

Lance was feeling good today. Today was gonna be good. Today was gonna be great. He was gonna have a movie night at his apartment. He was gonna get popcorn and candy and sodas. He’d order pizza. It would be great. He had a plan and he knew what he was going to do, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how much fun they would all have.

“You siked?” Lance asked, calling up Hunk.

“Hell yeah, buddy, it’s gonna be great,” Hunk assured, “we still on?”

“You know it. I’m so excited!”

“It’s gonna be great, buddy!”

It would be. Lance had been planning this for weeks. Now all he had to do was sit and wait. And maybe clean up a bit.

He rushed to his room, flinging open his closet. He’d already gone through his face and hair routine, making sure he was good to go, but he was still in his pajamas, which would not fly in Lancetown tonight. He was planning a big event, even if it was only his friends. He could just tell it was going to be good. So he put on a pair of light gray joggers and a soft blue sweater. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a knock at the door. 

He rushed to the door, eager to see Hunk, no doubt. Hunk was probably just as excited as he was for tonight. He and Hunk were like brothers, thick as thieves, inseparable. It was like they were mentally conjoined. 

 

“Hey Hun-” Lance started as he opened the door, only to be greeted by Keith, holding a giant tinfoil container.

“Hun?” Keith asked, eyes widening.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Keith, thought you were Hunk. C’mon in,” he explained, shutting the door behind him.

“Okay, well, I made some mac and cheese. I knew you were gonna order pizza but I thought we could buy less pizza and also have some mac and cheese,” Keith rambled, fidgeting with the edges of the foil.

“You made this? How is that possible?” Lance gasped, peeling back the foil. The mac and cheese was golden and brown, and despite not having taken a bite, Lance knew without a doubt that it would be delicious. Which was extremely surprising. Because Keith was quite possibly the worst cook in the history of the world. 

“Well, you gave me that recipe a while back. I thought I’d try it out,”

“Well, it looks delicious. I’ll keep it on the stovetop for now, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,”

 

Keith walked with Lance over to the living room, where Lance flopped down on the couch and gestured for Keith to sit as well.

Keith sat down next to him, his head and heart racehorses inside him. Why did he come early? Why did he bring macaroni? This was the worst decision he’d ever made! Maybe he’d just make up an excuse, have Shiro call him in an emergency, and get the hell out of there. He couldn’t possibly feel good here. He’d do something wrong. He’d mess it up. He’d ruin everything. Lance would hate him. The thoughts swirled and spiraled around in his head.

Buzz. 

Buzz.

His phone rang distantly, somewhere beyond his field of interaction. Someone tapped on his shoulder, a distant feeling, another vibration in the blur of everything else. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the single spot on the wall, no different in color nor texture than any other part of the wall but more important by some indescribable factor. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled, smiling and handing Keith his phone, unlocking the stupor.

“Thanks,” he laughed sheepishly, feeling awkward about the whole thing, “hello?”

“Keith, glad I caught you. It took a while. You okay? Still going to the party?”

“I’m already here. Brought some macaroni. You’re gonna love it,”

“Yeah...and you know I so would, but…”

“What the hell, Pidge?” Keith screeched, his voice rising an octave, “Are you kidding me?”

“I know, I know, it’s all terrible but Garrison’s having some stupid training thing and they’re lumping Hunk and I in with the rookies. They’re saying some ass kissing bullshit about us two being the ‘perfect mentors’ like that’s a load of crap if I’ve ever heard one,”

“Both of you? Are you joking with me right now, Pidge? You promised me. You said you’d come! Lance planned this whole thing for us and now you can’t even come? Tell Iverson he can shove his ‘perfect mentor’ bullshit directly up his ass or I’ll come over there and whoop his ass myself. There’s a reason I got kicked out of his goddamn program!”

“Keith, stop yelling,”

“No, Pidge, I’m not done. This is super shitty of you two. Lance put a whole lot of effort into planning this thing and now you’re just quitting. Even if it means pulling Iverson in for round two, you’re coming to this damn sleepover!”

“Keith, I can’t weasel my way out of this one, not for lack of effort, but because I’ve done it far too many times. Iverson springs these things and it’s either do the bullshit or get kicked out of the program. I know you were fine with it but I’m not. I can’t just quit. I just have to deal with it. We’re going to shower Lance with apologies, don’t you worry. And not to discredit the fact that we won’t be there, but look on the bright side,”

“What bright side, Pidge? Cause I really don’t see one,”

“You. And Lance. Alone.”

“I am not having this conversation right now, okay, Pidge? Have a fun time with the rookies. I’m gonna be digging in on pizza and macaroni and you’re getting none of it.”

“Alright, Keith, but don’t get too carried away. I want you both to be alive tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about that. Worry about whether you’ll be alive tomorrow,”

“Just have fun,”

Keith hit end call and sat there. He hadn’t moved from the couch. Neither had Lance.

“What was that?” Lance asked, cutting through the silence.

“Iverson happened. I’m gonna go eat some of the macaroni before it gets cold,”

So Keith got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and peeling back the tinfoil, eating spoonfuls directly from the tin. 

“Keith? Are you alright? Do you want to talk?” Lance asked, entering the kitchen with wide eyes.

Keith swallowed the bite he had just taken, “No, I just want to eat.”

“You know, there may be a bright side to all this,” Lance said, gesturing vaguely to the room.

“Don’t start, Lance,” he grumbled, eating another spoonful.

“We never hang out alone. It’s kinda nice,” he said thoughtfully, crossing the room and taking the spoon from Keith’s hand, his fingers brushing Keith’s for a moment, “Don’t eat it too fast, or you’ll burn your mouth. Plus, I want some.”

He hopped up onto the island counter, scooping up the macaroni and stuffing it in his mouth. He stretched the spoon out to Keith. Keith grabbed it, numb and not quite sure what to do with the spoon.

“Do you even want to order pizza, or should we just eat this?” Lance asked, patting the counter beside him in a gesture for Keith to sit. Beside him. Alone. Together.

“Probably not,” Keith said, hopping up and placing the tin on the both of their laps. He scooped up a cheesy spoon of macaroni and handed it back to Lance, who mirrored the action.

“I’m not opposed to stuffing our faces full of both. But I do have to say, you make a delicious mac and cheese,”

“It’s nothing. Plus, I only followed your directions,” Keith responded, bumping Lance’s shoulder and setting the spoon in the tin.

“Maybe that’s just the good part, you know? Maybe I’m good at thinking it up and you’re good at perfecting the outcome. Some sort of perfect team,” he sighed, leaning back slightly.

“I don’t know what you mean about perfecting. This is far from perfect. Your version was so much better,” Keith assured, swinging his legs while making sure not to kick the island drawers.

“Nah, The edges were all burnt up. They were practically rocks! Inedible!” Lance proclaimed loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls and back to Keith’s ears.

“They were only a little crispy, and that’s a good thing. So it’s not just one gooey mess,”

“What if I like gooey messes?” Lance asked, looking over at him with a soft gaze. He was only talking about macaroni, though. Right? Was Keith just seeing things where they weren’t? Was he daydreaming, or was Lance implying something more between them?

“I’m not an expert on gooey messes, so don’t look to me, but there needs to be a balance. Sure, you can be gooey sometimes, but there has to be room for crunch and texture, stability, you know?”

“Are you sure you’re still talking about macaroni?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow while a smile played across his lips.

“Do you want me to talk about something else?” Keith replied, raising an eyebrow of his own and smirking flirtatiously.

Lance’s cheeks flushed bright red. He swallowed, then coughed, then swallowed again.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“Do you want to answer my question?” Keith asked, feeling a surge of confidence at Lance’s nerves showing clear as day.  
Lance turned away, “We can order pizza and then we can watch a movie and then we can do whatever and I know it’s probably not gonna be the same without Hunk and Pidge but we could do something, I guess. We can still have fun. We can even watch one of your conspiracy documentaries if you want, I don’t care,”  
“Hey, Lance?” Keith called, rushing to tap him on the shoulder. Lance turned, looking at his feet. Keith was in some sort of trance, pounding on the glass as a whole other person touched his fingers to Lance’s chin and pulled it up so Lance’s eyes met his.

“I don’t want to watch a documentary,”

Lance swallowed.

“Then...what do you want to do?”

“I want to talk. You said it yourself, we never hang out alone. Let’s hang out and talk,”

“What are we doing, some sort of twenty questions?” Lance asked, the confidence seeping back in as he flopped onto the couch.

“Sure, why not?” Keith replied, feeling his own confidence begin to waver and wane. 

“Then tell me, why did you show up so early?”

“I didn’t want the macaroni to go cold,” Keith replied, “my turn, why did you have this party?”

“I wanted to hang out with you guys. Sadly, stuff came up with them and now it’s just us. Are you uncomfortable?”

“Not really, did you actually like the macaroni? Be honest,”

“I loved it,” he laughed, so bright and so beautiful, “What do you really want to do tonight?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to talk. Do you want me to have some reason I’m not telling you?”

“Yes, I’m hoping you’ve got some secret I can find. Are you hiding something from me?”

“Yes, are you?”

“Yes, are you really that mad that Pidge and Hunk aren’t here?”

“No, are you?”

“No, can you think up some original questions?”

“Of course I can, were you implying something besides macaroni before?”

“Yes, are you keeping count of our questions?”

“No, I don’t think it matters anymore. Do you want to stop?”

“Hell no, can you tell me your secret?”

“Maybe, why do you want to know it so bad?”

“I think our secrets are the same and we’re just too bull-headed to tell each other. Why not tell me it right now?”\

“You won’t like it. Why are you friends with me?”

“Because you’re amazing and funny and adorable. Does my opinion even matter?”

“Yes, does this friendship mean as much to you as it does to me?”

“If it means the world to you, then I’d say we’re on the same page. If I promise I’ll be your friend forever, will you tell me your secret?”

“If I tell you this secret, there’s no way you’ll be my friend ever again. Tell me your secret.”

“That’s not a question, Keith, that’s a demand. Are you done with the game?”

“Maybe. Maybe I just want to deal with the secrets. Maybe I just want the two of us to be honest. Maybe I just can’t find the courage. Do you want to stop?”

“Repeat question but the answer stays the same. No, I have more questions for you. Can I ask you them?”

“Sure, is this just to reveal my big secret, my big weakness?”

“No, have you ever liked a girl?”

“No, why does it matter?”

“Because I have a theory, have you ever liked a boy?”

“Yes, is this some sort of joke?”

“No, have you ever liked someone in this room?”

“That’s your twenty first question. I don’t have to answer and you’re not allowed to ask.”

“I’m not playing a game here, Keith. I want to know the truth.”

“I didn’t come here to be made fun of. If you want some laughing stock gay to poke fun at, you shouldn’t have made it me. I’ve dealt with this shit for too long to have you of all people be the one to laugh at me about it. I’m not some closeted insecure freak who thinks he doesn’t deserve happiness. I’m too proud to be ashamed!”

“Keith, no, please! I didn’t mean that!” Lance called, stumbling out of his chair and grabbing onto Keith’s wrist. 

“Let go of me,” Keith said through gritted teeth.

“This isn’t a joke or a game. I don’t want twenty questions. I want more, and that’s selfish. I wanted this night for so long. I wanted to confess but I didn’t know how. Hunk has Shay. Allura has Shiro. I had no one to talk to. No one’s ever been able to talk with me. I can’t talk to other boys about how much love I have for boys, for girls, for people. No one, I had no one. Hunk and I were in a rougher part, a more conservative part. My parents frowned down on how I felt. I liked a boy. I met him at a party. We kissed and got drunk. I didn’t know which was worse, turning up black faced drunk in front of my parents, or with my arms around a boy’s waist. I was as good as gay in their eyes, except this time, I’d let them down. They thought I was the perfect son to make up for the criminal son before me and my older sister’s one night stand pregnancy. I was supposed to be the good child, the one worthy of their love. I can’t discredit the pain you must feel based on how poorly I’ve handled this. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I think I’m in love with you.”

“You think? Lance, I can’t-”

“Then don’t. I’ll say all the words. I’ll make up for the time I was stupid.”

Keith’s heart stopped as Lance leaned in. This was it. This was it.

His eyes closed as his heat raced and he melted, feeling gooey yet as stable as that mac and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long while ago and never quite finished or posted it so now I'm posting it. Hopefully, I'll put up more chapters but I'm also doing NaNoWriMo on an actual novel so this might not update for a while but yeah. It's gonna be a bunch of strung together moments in Lance and Keith's modern au timeline.


End file.
